Dancing Dragons
by iCy-pRiEsTeSs
Summary: It is true that the heavens tremble when two dragons fight... But what happens when they dance? Faye is hoping for a new life, but what happens when her past catches up? And what does Spike have to do with it? Crime, drama, lust, seduction and love.. SXF
1. Anything But Ordinary

**A/N:** This story's kinda been running around my head for a while and I didn't know who would fit the bill. But when I saw Cowboy Bebop again the other day and fell in love with it ALL OVER AGAIN! XDXDXD So now I'm writing it for Spike and Faye!

Anyway, I wanted to upload this for so long. But before you read I just want to say that I don't know if i will be able to update frequently. But I will update whenever possible.

Please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop and it's characters belong to it's respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Anything But Ordinary**

"Right! Woman, I said turn right!"

"Dammit you old fart! Tell me properly will you!"

Loud footsteps echoed in the dark alley, lighted only by a few flickering light bulbs over head. The soft pitter patter of the rain on the footpath and the buildings surrounding her, made it easier for her to conceal herself behind a curtain of darkness. The moon overhead was blocked by a thick layer of clouds.

Turning right into another alley, her eyes scrutinized her surroundings, trying to look past the darkness. Being fully drenched to her bones was not doing her any good. Pulling the dripping coat close to her shaking, cold body; Faye sneezed and cussed under her breath. Tapping the wireless communicator hung on her ear, she spoke softly into it.

"Okay it took a right, now what?"

From the other side, Jet's electronic voice crackled to life. He sounded confused, "What do you mean 'now what?' He should be right there." She could almost hear the frown in his voice. "Righ' in front of ya Faye!"

This time it was her turn to frown. Her emerald eyes darted around, trying to find her target. Her brows dipped deeper, trying to make her eyes focus through the darkness. Her hand settled on her ear piece and hissed into it, "He's not here Jet!"

"That's no-", He got cut off as Edward decided it was her cue to speak up. Faye couldn't hold back the wince and curse that escaped her lips when Ed screamed into the speaker.

"THE GLASSES, FAYE-FAYE! My glasses."

Rubbing her ear, Faye dug inside her pockets and retrieved Ed's latest invention. With a sigh, she put them on and tapped the dark glasses twice. The alley suddenly lit up but Faye's vision blackened. A deep voice sneered above her,

"Looking for me?"

She moved just in time before his punch could connect with her gut. Grabbing his hand, she used his momentum against him and flipped him on his back. With a growl, the bounty pulled out his gun and fired. Luckily, his aim missed in the darkness and grazed her arm. Using her moment of pain against her, he struck his leg out and tripped her.

As Faye regained her balance, her bounty dashed ahead of her, into the darkness. Pulling her twin glock 30's from her boots, she ran after him, dodging the trail of fallen dumpsters he left behind him. Holding her ear piece in place with her wrist, she shouted into it,

"SHORTCUT, ED! GIVE ME A DAMN SHORTCUT!"

She could hear Ed typing furiously on her keyboard while Jet questioned her. She knew he was pissed about her slip up. A small smile graced her lips when she heard the slight worry in his voice.

"What happened?"

"He suddenly attacked me and ran." After a short pause and after thought, she added, "Hey Ed, add a camera to these glasses so that you can see everything next time."

"Okie dokie Faye-Faye. Alrighty then, Ed shall tell you what to do…"

Faye carefully listened to the younger girl, occasionally nodding to herself. Releasing a small sigh, she halted in her progress and voiced her approval over the microphone. It was so much easier than the comm they used to carry, thought hers' was still safely sitting in her Red Tail. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her hands. Cracking her knuckles, she sighed again. Ed never made anything easy. Glaring into the lighted darkness through her glasses, she ran into the dirt covered streets, the water splashing around her.

She ran for a few more minutes and came to a stop at the corner of the street. "Here?", She whispered and when she received an approval, she concealed herself in the darkness. Not long after she heard footstep heading her way. Faye smirked, 'Good job Ed.' She watched as her bounty headed towards her, completely unaware of her presence.

Cocking one of her guns, she aimed at his wrist and pulled the trigger. When the bullet hit its mark, he dropped his gun and howled in pain, clutching his bleeding appendage. She fired two more shots, this time aimed at his thighs. Once he fell on the wet road, Faye walked up him and held her gun to his forehead, kicking his gun away from reach.

"Inform the ISSP Jet. I got him.", she said to her waiting comrades. She turned towards her glaring companion and grinned smugly. "Bang, you're dead."

XOXOXO

White. It was all so white around him. His unfocused eyes looked around the room, stalling a few seconds to look at the beeping computers around him and the chamber he was encased in. he could make out a few hazy silhouettes hovering above him. what were they saying? Why did he have such a headache? So many questions.

He strained to hear what they were saying. They were talking to him. what was that? 'Move my hand?' his eyes moved downwards, his brain telling his arms to move. Why did it feel like tons of bricks were holding them down? But with a lot of strain, he finally wriggled his fingers and tried to lift his hand. His eyes blinked, finally coming into focus.

"That's good. Can you wriggle your toes?"

When he did, a wave of approval spread among his doctors. He did everything that they asked him to do. Helping him to slowing sit up, they continued their inspection, making sure it was fine. One of they gave him a robe to cover himself up in. running his hand through his damp locks, he spoke in heavy, husky voice, clear that he hadn't used it in a long time.

"What year is it now?"

After a short pause, one of the doctor spoke up, "It's 2076, young master."

A scratchy laugh escaped his sore throat, "I'm not a young master any more am I?"

XOXOXO

"That's a 100 million woolongs bagged, baby.", Faye grinned happily as she flopped down on the ratty yellow couch back on Bebop. She gave a satisfied sigh. "Home sweet home." The same old smell of gun powder, cheap booze and cigarettes hanging in the air.

"Faye-Faye! You're back!" Edward ran up to her with Ein at her heals and jumped into the seat besides her. Jet followed behind the duo, smile on his face.

Turning towards him, she asked, "How about dinner with _actual_ beef today then?"

Jet laughed and nodded. "Sure, sure. Why not?" He turned towards their youngest member and added, "C'mon Ed, let's go. You too Ein."

Ein barked in happiness and followed him. Jet limped towards the hanger to start up his Hammer Head. She noted that his leg had still not healed from last week's hunting. But their stunt had been worth it. Ed had gone out hunting for the first time, so it was bound to create complications, but they managed to score a happy bounty of 50 million woolongs.

For the past few years, the Bebop crew had been going after big bounties. It made living easier if they had money. Faye dropped her habit of gambling and began saving money to pay off her debts. Ed became more creative and started inventing small gadgets to help them to catch their bounty. Jet didn't nag as much as he used to and decided to go with the flow. But he was still strict and always chose their bounty. He was smart enough never to choose anything too dangerous. But Faye always thought she could handle anything he threw at her. He rarely went out.

Ed didn't follow, but stayed and looked at Faye. "Do Ed's hair like you did the other day? All crisscross."

Faye tilted her head to one side, "You mean braid it?" When Ed nodded furiously, she laughed. "Okay fine."

Ed squealed in happiness and turned around to let the older female's hand comb through her long scarlet tresses. Still the same jumpy, hyper, over eccentric genius at heart, Edward was no longer a child. She was growing into a young woman much to Jet's dismay and Faye's delight. She fiddled with the hem of the plain white dress she had taken a liking to and wore instead of her black shorts and t-shirt.

Once Faye finished braiding her mid-back length hair, she bounced up and ran after Jet, but not before smiling back and waving good bye. Jet scolded her for being late, but they continued on their way.

Faye chuckled quietly and headed out to the deck, a pack of smokes in her hand. Lighting one, she leaned against the metal railing and looked at the setting sun in Mars's horizon. Emerald eyes glazed over as she recalled memories of their life gone by. it had been five years since he left. Since he left to see if he was actually alive or not. Well they never found out.

The three of them had hope that he was still alive out there somewhere since they never found his body, but they had given up any hope of him coming back. They were satisfied with thinking that he was still out there somewhere, alive.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she remembered how her state had been for the next few weeks. She had been an utter wreck, incapable of salvage. Jet had been no better. But he was functioning, keeping Bebop and her alive. Ed had returned a few days later with Ein and along with Jet, both of them had tried to get her back. Gradually she did come back to her senses, but it had been difficult.

Faye laughed happily, a bright smile settling on her lips. But then they had received certain news that had made her throws away all thoughts of death and self-pity aside and live. They were graced with two jewels that she or Jet or Ed or Ein would ever give up. Never ever. Even if it killed them.

Speaking of their jewels, Faye looked back inside when she heard the soft pair of footsteps running towards her. Her smile never fell, only became brighter. She crouched down and opened her arms wide.

"MOMMY!"

It was true; her life was anything but ordinary.

XOXOXO

"Young master, the car is ready. We can go home now.", A soft voice scratched with old age said.

The younger man smiled at the old man. "Thank you for taking care of it for all these years."

"It was my honor."

He smiled again. He looked at the setting sun and stretched a bit. It felt good to walk again. "So is she awake yet?"

The older man frowned deeply. He rubbed his temple in fatigue. "No. it turns out somebody woke her up five years back."

He frowned, anger and worry seeping into his features, "How could that happen uncle? That's ridiculous."

"Now now, there's no need to worry. We found her.", His uncle replied in a soft tone, equally worried.

"Thank god you found her.", The younger man gave a sigh of relief. He would have lost himself if something happened to her.

"She's under the name of 'Valentine'."

He smiled, "Valentine. Faye Valentine. It suits her."

"That it does."

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter folks! Please review, it would make me really happy!

Okay until next time, see you cowboys and cowgirls!


	2. Pieces Of Me

**A/N**: So here's another chapter that I'm finally getting around to post. Sorry for the delay. Please review after. Obviously I wish the boys were really, but alas.

Anyways, the disclaimer is as before.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Pieces Of Me**

Bright sunlight filled the otherwise dark room. Cob webs occupied the dirty walls, the plush jade curtains full of dust. Pushing off the white cloth, a young brunette fell into the cushiony depths of the leather couch, the dust flying all around, catching the sunlight. Sneezing, he frowned as his turquoise eyes drank in his surroundings.

The room itself was beautiful with one wall made of clear glass, letting in the warm sunlight while the opposite was the same shade as the curtain tied loosely next to the window. One wall was full of pictures; pictures of days gone by. Most he remembered, but there were some which he didn't know of; of his older sister and parents. But one wall was left bare, just the couch against it.

A rich mahogany table in the middle of the room and a small table in front of the couch were the only other furniture. Otherwise, the room was bare. A thought crossed his mind as he looked about, 'Seriously, dad had no sense of interiors.' He turned towards the door when a voice traveled through.

"Mr. Colt sir, Mr. Jackson is here to see you."

The twenty year old frowned deeply, he replied in mock hurt, "It's Ace, Will! How many times have I told you already? Call me Ace, not Mr. Colt sir."

Will entered the room, laughing quietly. "Should I go get him, _Ace_?", He asked stressing on his name.

Ace grinned but shook his head. "He can come on his own."

"So this was where your father worked huh?", The older male walked around. He looked at the pictures and smiled. "Your sister is beautiful."

"And out of your league." After a short pause he added. "Have you found her?"

The blond nodded. "She's aboard a ship called 'Bebop' and…" He paused not knowing whether to continue or not, but he did anyway. "And in huge debt. We don't know how though."

Ace laughed loudly. "That just means she's just as she was. Same old Faye."

xxx

Faye laughed loudly as she tried to stop herself from falling backwards all the while trying to hold on to the two bodies clinging to her. Her hair whipped in the wind, covering them in a dark blanket. Sitting back onto the deck, she patted the tiny heads, trying to calm them down.

"Boys! Calm down. I´m not going anywhere now."

Cooing to them softly, she tried to pry the shaking hands of her. Once she was free, she looked deep into the two pair of eyes staring up at her. A soft smile settled on her lips. She looked at the two boys staring up at her with loving eyes.

"Nathaniel, guess what, Uncle Jet´s getting beef." She saw a small smile form on his lips, his bright green-hazel eyes shining with excitement. Faye laughed and ruffled his soft green hair. She couldn't hold back the small giggle looking at the small ponytail on the top of his head, which she had no doubt had been Ed´s handiwork.

Turning towards the other boy glaring at her, she smirked at the stance he took. Staring into his reddish-chocolate eyes, she asked, "Zero, you did not trouble anyone again did you?"

Zero pouted at his mother, "You always say that. How come you never say that to Nate?"

Faye laughed ruffling his ever messy, unmanageable tresses of dark hair, "Just because."

"Cause Zeo is bad boy!", Nate said cutely, still unable to pronounce his r´s and ran inside. Zero pouted and growled the best way a five year old could and ran in heated pursuit. Faye got up laughing and screamed after her two boys in mock anger.

"Zero don´t hurt your younger brother!"

Looking up at the bright sky, she wondered. Wondered about things that made her heart ache, aching in a way she never thought possible. But there was nothing she could do about it. Just move on and live. Live for her kids and small family. With a sigh and small shake of her head, she headed inside to do some damage control. In the distance she heard the familiar hum of Jet´s hammerhead. Craning her head to confirm, she hurriedly ran inside to do some damage control or knowing Jet… she shivered at the thought.

"Zero! Nate! Uncle Jet and Ed are back!"

There was a big crash in the kitchen and both boys emerged covered head to toe in flour. Faye groaned, Jet was going to kill them. Nate jumped happily and said,

"Einie back too!" He ran up to her hurriedly and looked at her with shinny eyes. "Can Ed teach me Tomato again? Please mama!"

"Okay Okay." She leaned down and tapped his nose making him giggle. "But before that, you have to help me clean your mess."

She looked on as he ran ahead and craned her head to the right side looking at Zero, who was standing next to her his arms folded. She swallowed a chuckle, and said,

"Now my little Bruce Lee, do you like your classes?"

Zero nodded his head hard, making his hair fly in all directions. "Uh-huh! Edward said that dad was the best! I want to be like him one day."

She gave a small smile. To Zero his dad was his idol, even though he never met him. But Faye knew him, even though he loved him, he always wondered why he didn't come back. What was she to say to a five year old to make him feel better? That his father left to see if he was alive or not? He didn't even know that they existed.

"Mommy, where is dad?"

Faye recoiled inwardly, like she had been hit by a ton of bricks. Looking at the sadness in the reddish-brown eyes staring up at her, much like his dad´s, she was hit with a wave of deep sadness. Crouching low, she gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about that sweetie. You just do what you love and I'm sure he will be just as proud of you as I am."

Enveloping her son in a bear hug, she sighed. Even though he behaved older and understood more than boys his age could, he was still a child. A child who very much wanted his father. After a tight squeeze she said,

"C'mon, let's clean the kitchen or you know how Uncle Jet gets."

He nodded furiously and Faye could swear she saw him shudder a little. Laughing they both ran to the kitchen. Once they reached the kitchen, Zero´s mouth fell open at the sight and Faye burst out laughing so hard that her stomach started hurting. Nate had decided it was winter and was making snow angels on the kitchen floor covered with flour. He was covered in the white powder from head to toe. He smiled looking at his older brother and mother at the kitchen doorway.

"Zeo! Mama! See I'm making snow angels. It's fun." Nate laughed childishly as he continued with his task. He had no idea of know that his twin was about to dump the whole packet of flour on top of him. Zero crackled like a manic and Faye swore to herself that she was going to keep him as far away from Ed as possible.

"Zero! Don't do that to your brother!"

But before she could grab the younger twin, Nathaniel tackled his brother to the ground and started wrestled. And before she knew, they bolted out the door and into the hallway. With a sigh, she decided to let them be for now and grabbed the mop to clean the mess. After mopping the floor clean, she turned towards the counter to clean it up. Grabbing the empty bags of flour, she dumped them in the trash chute and grabbed the dirty rag.

A stray thought flirted across her mind that made her smile. Five years ago, Faye wouldn't have even looked at the mess created and would have walked out without a second thought. She shook her head, an amused smile playing across her lips as a loud booming voice echoed across the Bebop.

"ZERO! NATHANIEL! FAYE, GET IN HERE!"

With a sigh, Faye walked to the control room from where Jet had so nicely called for her. She really didn't know what she was going to do with her boys. The door in front of her swished open, but as she stepped inside, weightlessness took over her body. She calmly made her way towards the older man holding her sons by their collars.

"Well?", Jet questioned with a frown.

"It's in their genes to irritate you.", Faye answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jet rolled his eyes and let go of the youngest members of bebop. "Now listen, Nate go practice with Edward. She should be on the deck.", He gave the younger twin a pointed look who just giggled back at him, then turned towards Zero and continued, "And you, young master Valentine, you need to practice katas don't you."

"I'm only five old man.", This time Zero rolled his eyes at his Uncle Jet who scoffed back.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you.", A smirk settled on his aged features, "Otherwise you'll have beef and pepper without the beef."

Faye didn't hear exactly what her son mumbled as he grabbed his brother's ankle and made his way to the door. But she guessed it was something like _'Stupid old Uncle Jet.'_ She smiled as she waved them bye.

"Faye."

The smile faded away. She looked at her older companion who had a tired expression on his face. And that was never a good look on his face. She made her way to his side and looked at the comm message that was paused mid-way on the screen behind him.

"It's for you."

Nodding quietly, she re-winded the message and hit play again. A young man, maybe a few years younger than her, flickered to life. His face seemed familiar to her. Her brain tried to figure out the puzzle like she was looking through scenes from an old movie. Where had she seen him? His pale face, forest brown hair and bright smile seemed awfully familiar, awfully _personal_. Her head throbbed, trying to remember. She was sure she knew him.

"_Faye."_ The way his turquoise eyes sparkled as he spoke her name, like it was something sacred, it confirmed to her fluttering heart that they knew each other from before. They were more than strangers, they were close companions.

"_I mean, Miss Valentine, pardon me, but I do hope that you have received this message. The thing is, I'm sure we could help you in a way nobody could. I believe you probably still have some unanswered question about you past."_

Faye was puzzled. Sure she had questions but there were no answers. How could this man have answers for her that were more than half a century old? Her eyes remained glued to the screen as the video rolled frame by frame capturing the scenery behind. He was doing it on purpose, to tell them where he was.

"_Please come and see me." _

With another smile, this time a sad one, the screen whirred and blacked out. Faye stared at the dark screen for a while trying to get her thoughts into order. She had to find this man. With a sigh she patted Jet's arm.

"EDWARD!", She shouted out for the younger female, emerald eyes never leaving the screen.

"So you're going'?"

"No, _we're_ going."

Jet shook his head. How did he get stuck with these people every time? "Okay okay, I'll go prep Hammerhead and Redtail for flight." As he floated towards the door, Ed barged inside.

"Faye-Faye called for Edward?"

"Yes. Come here." Ed obliged and looked at the screen Faye was showing, the video re-playing. "Find out where's its shot would you? We've got to meet somebody."

"Aye aye capt'n. Alrighty lets do magic spell to find Faye-Faye's friends.", Her fingers played across the keyboard of her tomato with amazing speed, studying each frame to find certain land marks and comparing them to the places found in her database. Faye watched as Ed typed on several programs together, windows popping up one after another. After a few moments, she raised her hands in victory.

"Tag, you're it! Found him Faye-Faye.", Ed grinned as the older female patted her on the head.

"Good girl Ed.", Pressing one of the several buttons, Faye spoke out, "We're leaving Jet."

"Alright. Redtail and Hammerhead are ready.", Jet's electronic voice answered back.

Faye made her way to her room to grab her guns and the comm that she had left behind before she made her way to the deck. Passing by the balcony, she told Ed to take care of the ship while they were out. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, she was worried. The circumstances were becoming difficult to control or predict. But as far as she knew, she had to get answers, no matter what she had to go through.

The crazy little family she had, they were a part of her. She had already lost a piece, she had no intention of losing any other piece of herself.

xxx

"Are you sure you should have done that?"

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, I'm absolutely certain.", Ace smiled whilst breathing in the air. "So this is how the air on Mars feels like. Hm."

The older man stared at the young boy in front of him, a scowl on his face. How he hated the Colt family. But right now if it wasn't for this young heir, he would have had the whole empire to himself. If only those attempts to kill him in his coma state had not failed. Looking at the bright side, it was also a good thing. Now he could have both the siblings' dead.

"Alright Ace, I should take my leave. Let you meet your sister alone.", He plastered a fake look of happiness on his face. 'More like make sure this is the last time you see her.'

The young Colt nodded, "As you please."

As soon as the man was out of earshot, Will snickered, "Old fool. Does he really think we don't know?"

Ace smirked, "Leave him be. He'll get what he deserves soon anyway." His eyes wandered to the building tops, something catching his eye. "Right now I'd like to talk to my sister in peace."

His blond companion watched as the Redtail increased in size as it drew near. "It seems she isn't alone."

"No matter, it's fine. I didn't expect Faye to come alone." With a sigh, he shook his head, "Finally after all those years."

* * *

Please review.

So till next time Cowboys and Cowgirls. Have fun!


End file.
